


Lin: A Cautionary Tale About Kobolds

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Commissions [5]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal, Art, Blowbang, Deepthroat, F/F, Futanari, Gang Rape, Kobolds, Large Cock, Lizardgirl, Multi, NSFW Art, Other, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Voyeurism, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: Lin the lizard girl was out late one night collectings herbs... didn't she hear that there were Kobolds in these woods?





	Lin: A Cautionary Tale About Kobolds

**Author's Note:**

> The work was commissioned by [bioticemu](http://bioticemu.tumblr.com/). The character of Lin belongs to them and speaks with a French accent.

Lin the lizard girl was out late. In fact, she out well past late, to a time most others in town would deem unsafe or even outright dangerous. But she didn’t care… or rather, she hadn’t even noticed. She had set out through the gates that noon, wearing light clothes that were good for movement and keeping her blue-and-white scales exposed to the warming light of the sun. Baggy pants made of light cloth, khaki-colored and secured loosely to her slim hips with a simple tie. A tank top, barely more than a thin sheet draped over her head to hang over her full and firm breasts. An herbalist’s pouch, fastened of soft leather, thrown over one shoulder. Light shoes, more like leather slippers than anything else, completed the outfit.

Her destination lay deep in the woods, and the branches and brambles had all taken a turn to snatch and grab at her loose-fitting outfit, leaving small holes and tears like souvenirs of their passing. No matter, Lin thought. Traveling gear was made to get roughed up, and she chose cheap garments for the excursion in part for that very reason. Her goal was to gather medicinal herbs, a task to which she was well-practiced for. Identifying plants and herbs that would be useful for the sick or to traveling apothecaries and alchemists was one of the ways she earned her keep in town, and tonight’s expedition would yield a valuable haul. A rare plant was only in bloom for a short part of the season, and grew in the deepest reaches of the woods where the canopy cover practically blotted out the sun. It could cure many exotic ailments, and was of use as an ingredient in some of the more potent transformation potions which were so very popular these days.

The catch? This herb was not easy to spot among the thick bedding of the forest floor… except at night, when it would shine with a bright light in response to the moon’s waxing and waning. As a result, Lin would have to wait until the dead of night to find her marks among the fallen leaves, broken branches, mossy rocks, and phallic mushrooms that coated the woods. Making her way towards the heart of the forest had not been too difficult an endeavor; Lin had been out and about among these trees many times during the day as part of her work, and the ground was not treacherous to someone as agile and experienced as her. Still, the falling sun did its best to cast deep, long shadows across her path, and more than a few times she found herself close to being turned around by those misleading dappled patterns. She had to be careful not to roll an ankle or trip over some hidden detritus, as well… Becoming injured and stranded in the woods was not a fate she wished for herself. 

There had been rumors in the tavern, as there always were, that travelers in these woods had been going missing with an increasing frequency as of late. Whether it was the result of wild animals, predacious bandits, or perhaps even some sort of monstrous tribe returned under the very noses of the town’s inexperienced adventurers was unknown. Lin was confident enough in her senses and agility to avoid anything so dangerous, as long as she kept her wits about her. She’d hate to become just another rumor discussed over watered-down ale.

Lin the lizard girl was out late… and, she was lucky. As the sun finally gave up its hold on the horizon and to moon rose to take its seat across the starry sky, her sharp eyes picked out a spot of flickering, dancing light glowing softly between a pair of trees in the distance. Her herb, at last! The small plant pulses slowly with a diffuse luminescence, motes of light flickering in the air around it as the cool night breeze stirs up delicate spores to ride on the currents and eddies of the wind. There was not enough to bring home, but she could now seem more in the distance, twinkling between the trees in a mirror to the firmament above.

And so, she began to gather. Following the trail of bioluminescent plants from clearing to clearing, Lin carefully plucked each one from the earth and placed it gently in her satchel next to the others, letting the bag’s flap hang loosely closed to prevent the glowing herbs from acting like a beacon to single her out among the still and silent trees. She gathered and gathered, so focused on her task and heedless of the time that when she finally tilted her head up to gaze up towards the moon, it was not where she expected to find it. The bright orbiting body had passed its zenith overhead and was making its own race for the horizon in pursuit of the sun. Past midnight, then, and into early morning. It was risky enough to be out late to begin with. She really should be getting back…

It isn’t as easy to find the way out of a wood as it is to find your way in. Lin does her best to retrace her steps, keeping both lime-green eyes peeled for any familiar landmarks that may help her navigate. Without the distraction of her search to occupy her attention, she has become acutely aware of how chill the night is compared to the warmth of day. She shivers in her loose clothing, hugging her scaly self tight. Her nipples grow firm in response, poking out at tips of her large, squishy bosom and lifting the thin cloth of her top even further away from her body to further exacerbate the problem. Why hadn’t she thought to bring a jacket or something? She shakes her head in resigned frustration. Typical Lin, always excited to succeed at the task at hand, always overlooking the small details.

Frustrated, chilly, and lost, the blue-and-white lizard girl is ready to sit down for a bit of strategic pouting when her wide eyes, already accustomed to picking out points of light in the dark, spot a faint glow in the distance. Her heart falls to despair; had she gone in a complete circle and returned to her gathering spot? But no, wait… it was not a blue-hued glow of moonlit herbs, but a warm, inviting orange that jumped and danced with the night’s slight breeze. A fire! That meant warmth, and perhaps travelers who could set her on the road back to town!

Even now, however, she was not entirely without a care… Lin is careful to approach the source of light slowly and with caution, her light frame and natural agility working in tandem with her unrestrictive outfit to allow for a silent approach. As she draws nearer, more details begin to resolve themselves from the distant campsite. She hears the sounds of muffled chatter punctuated with a series of sharp barking noises, too indistinct still for her to determine the language being spoken. At least two voices are… conversing? The light from the fire is reflected on the rough surface of a small rock face, casting tall, warping shadows of at least a dozen figures. Could it be a bandit camp? Or perhaps a merchant caravan stopped for the night, looking for shelter under the cliff?

Lin crept closer to investigate, almost slithering on her stomach as she slid up between two trees on the edge of the camp’s clearing. Poking her head through some soft bushes low to the ground, she can see a curious scene through the lattice of leaves. A gathering of short humanoid creatures surrounds the fire, all focused on a scene at one end of the camp. They appear to be around three feet in height, much shorter than Lin’s own five feet and three inches, and have scaly skin in a myriad of colors ranging from black to blue, green and brown, mustard yellow to pale white. Their faces are capped with short blunt snouts, reminiscent of a diminutive dragon… Kobolds! Of course! Their curious barking, yapping language confirms it. These are Kobolds, short dragonfolk known for their cunning and cruelty. Lin had heard many tales of their antics from seasoned adventurers at the tavern, but all of them seem to have left out one…  _ substantial _ detail: to the last, this entire group of Kobolds were female, equipped with a generous rack, and packing a rather large and aggressive-looking member equipped with weighty, swinging testicles between their legs. They all wear rather revealing outfits comprised almost entirely of leather and chain straps, except for one among the crowd…

At the far end of the camp, one Kobold stands taller than the rest, a bulky and built four-foot-tall alpha and the only one in the group with such brilliantly deep red scales. She alone wears actual clothes, loose and open robes of dirtied white cloth crudely chased in heavy gold thread. Purloined and cobbled together from one more unlucky traveler’s goods, Lin surmises. The alpha stands proudly before a pathetic-looking Kobold with a muddy grey coloration who has fallen to their knees before her, their soft cock lying limp in the dirt as they grovel and beg in their sharp, foreign tongue. A disagreement, perhaps? Or tribal chastisement, by the looks of it. None of the other women appear keen to protect their comrade as the bright red alpha roars harsh syllables down on her head, shaking from side to side as she performs a series of grand gestures for the assembled crowd. The movement causes her robes to shift, and the ruined cloth briefly reveals the obscene outline of a powerful erection. If Lin’s eyes hadn’t deceived her in the flickering firelight, it must have been as large as that of a horse, thrusting fiercely upwards within the volume of the alpha’s robes to a length such that she could likely get her own self off with her breasts and even mouth with minimal effort. 

Not that the crimson-scaled leader would need to go to such lengths to please herself. As Lin watched, her eyes transfixed on the tense scene and her curious mind and furious libido racing, the alpha Kobold punctuated her tirade with a heavy stomp on the ground, the movement sending her ridiculous erection swaying from side-to-side. The subject before her looked shocked at whatever was said, their body twitching as if to protest, but after some silent seconds they whimpered out a single word in a defeated tone, and let their head hang dejectedly.

Triumphant in whatever tribal politics had been taking place, the alpha puffs out her impressive chest even further as she reaches down to pull her robes up and over her head, revealing first her thick scaly thighs, followed by her loose, swinging scrotum, each testicle within large enough to put a ripe orange to shame. As the hem raised even higher, Lin’s breath caught in her throat. The true size of that cock, almost equine in length, with its potent girth and fat, pulsing veins chasing the smooth surface, rivaled anything she had had experience with in her past, and looked disproportionate, almost ridiculous, on such a short humanoid. The Kobold’s breasts are revealed along with her firm, engorged nipples, before the tip of her cock is exposed. When her erection is at last freed from that patchwork garment, it falls with a loud, heavy slap onto the face of the grey Kobold kneeling before it, dwarfing their features and making their own impressively large member seem pathetic by comparison.

With a toothy, cruel grin, the alpha barks a command at her subservient subordinate, who reaches up to grasp the obscene cock around the shaft, her hands too small to meet fingertip to thumb around the circumference. The grey Kobold tilts her head up reluctantly, brushing the end of her dragonesque muzzle across the broad underside of that alpha dick. Her tongue flicks out, long and pointed, to slither across the sensitive skin in a series of long, slow licks. Lin watches, transfixed, as her head bobs up and down in a deliberate rhythm as she works to cover every surface her mouth can reach from her position in slick, slimy saliva. Working her way down to the thick base, she laps at the heavy sack hanging below, placing soft kisses on each weighty orb before wrapping as much of her lips and mouth around them as she can manage, the soft groaning moans and movement in her throat and cheeks indicating that her tongue is busy at work tracing soft circles around the alpha’s eager, aching testicles. 

The red Kobold does her best to maintain a reserved, dominant air, but her aloof facade begins to crack under the ministrations of her underling. She leans slightly back, letting an appreciative sigh escape as her long black hair, studded with small braids, stolen jewelry, and primitive tribal baubles, falls over her shoulders. The rest of the dragon girls in attendance watch enraptured, their own cocks standing aroused and erect at the punitive scene laid out before them. Tentatively, unwilling to draw attention to themselves but unable to resist the growing need to serve their lower anatomy’s demand for relief, a few members with the ranks of the fireside gathering begin to stroke their impatient cocks, sliding their hands from base to tip and rubbing with focused pressure on the sensitive underside of the swollen, pink-helmeted heads of the respective erections. 

A sharp-edged, erotic energy permeates the taut night air, as a gentle chorus of quiet, raspy moans and the soft shuffling sound of flesh sliding over flesh rises over the campfire’s crackling pops. Sensing the shift in her audience, the alpha swings her face forward again, leaning over the grey whelp still servicing her cock. A phrase is uttered in her draconic tongue, a command given in firm tones. The poor grey-scaled Kobold at her feet, who had performed her utmost please her master with tongue and lips and hands, now shuffled backward in the trampled dirt to perform her promised duty. She closes her eyes, opens her mouth as wide her delicate jaw will allow, and extends her long, slender tongue as fully as possible, letting it drape over her lower lip and chin. It was an offering to the crimson-hued matriarch: an offer of her throat, and ultimately, her obedience.

The taller Kobold does not hesitate to partake of this presented tribute, and uses her black-clawed hands to navigate the tip of her awkward member to the offered set of lips. She presses forward with her hips, forcing the grey Kobold’s lips and cheeks to stretch to an absurd degree to fit the massive head of that mighty erection. The taker’s expression would look silly in any other situation, but to Lin it was absolutely enthralling to see her desperate attempt to accommodate that monstrous Kobold cock. The alpha merely laughs, a strange and grating noise not unlike the cries of wild dogs, before placing her deep red hands on her new toy’s head and forcing her face down her shaft in a sudden, violent motion.

Lin cannot help but gasp at the fierce and unexpected penetration of the Kobold’s throat, and quickly covers her mouth with both hands to stifle any further noise. She can feel a deep heat spreading between her legs as she grows wet and aroused at the sight of one of these strange lizardkin so thoroughly owning and using another in such a manner. With some trepidation, she slowly lowers one hand from her open mouth and lets it slowly travel down her stomach towards the waistband of her loose, baggy pants…

It is all the grey-scaled Kobold can do in her position but to sputter and gag around her strained lips, thick phlegm drooling out around the base of the alpha’s cock speared within her mouth and down her throat. Her body squirms, tail drumming a desperate tattoo against the ground as she struggles for oxygen. Her nostrils flare and her eyes go wide and desperate, the alpha’s ebony-clawed grasp seemingly unrelenting. It is only when her eyes threaten to roll back into her head that the red-scaled matriarch deigns to show a measure of mercy. She releases her iron grip on the poor bottom bitch’s head, allowing her cock to be pushed out inch-by-inch her toy’s tiny frame heaves to push out the invading object and accept air into their body again. 

The dominated female is only given a mere glimpse at reprieve however, sucking in a short series of rapid breaths before her mouth is once again filled to capacity with thick, throbbing girlcock. At last, the alpha Kobold sees fit to begin thrusting in and out, and she launches into fucking her servile tribemate’s face and throat and earnest. Lin watches as each thrust causes the receiving Kobold’s neck to distend, bulging obscenely as the massive cock plunges into the depths of her tight, warm esophagus. Lin’s fingers unconsciously match the rhythm, slipping between her foldings and plundering the squishy, muscular tightness of her sopping-wet pussy and her palm grinds against her pubic bone, pressing down on the hypersensitive nub of her clit from above.

Lin watches the deepthroat, masturbating in desperate silence, until at last the red alpha howls at the night sky and slams her partner’s face against her hips over and over again as her massive balls pull close to her body and her fat cock pulses and throbs, a veritable hose of Kobold cum pumping directly into the grey-scaled bitch’s stomach. Her belly begins to visibly swell, before the amount exceeds her limit and forces its way back out past her taught limps and flared nostrils to spill over the still-cumming cock and splatter onto the ground. Twice in one night, Lin has lost track of time… she wants to stay and watch the entire aftermath, to allow herself to cum as the grey Kobold is forced to clean her master’s cock before slinking back into the pack, but she had better make herself scarce before her luck is pushed any further…

“Going sssomewhere, misss?”

As she makes to retreat back through the bushes, a sudden voice behind her asks a simple question in a strange, rasping accent. Lin barely has time to yelp in surprise before a weighted net is thrown over her, and she barely has time to turn over as see two Kobolds emerge from the trees not even five feet away, toothy grins plastered across their lizard faces. And lastly, she barely has time to stammer “N-non, you have the wrong idea! I was lost and-” before she is stunned by a sharp blow to her head from behind…

The dizzied lizard girl is dragged out of the tree cover and into the small clearing of the Kobold camp. Her captors converse with their alpha in clipped sentences, clearly debating some aspect of her capture. As the stars slowly clear from Lin’s swirling vision, the first shape she can make out if a long, fat cylinder swinging from side to side… even as she looks towards the ground, she can still see the red-scaled alpha’s cock hanging low. An order is barked, and Lin’s head is grabbed from behind and yanked backward by the ponytail to tilt her face upward towards the tribe’s leader, in a position not so different from the grey whelp she was watching just a moment ago… she swallows in fear, hoping that these creatures cannot detect her obvious stress across her unfamiliar features.

“Ssspeak. Why were you ssspying on my camp?”

The tribal alpha addresses Lin directly, her accent rough as she rasps and bends each syllable to fit her draconic muzzle. Lin’s accent is much more refined, although still foreign to the average speaker. Flowery, lilting, almost romantic even in anger or despair. She hopes it does not offend…

“I’m sorry! I did not mean to-, I mean, I just wandering close to home and got a little lost, you see, and was trying to find my way back to the road when I saw your campfire and thought, uhm-”

“Sssilence! Excusesss! Uselesss! My ssscouts tell me you were carrying ssstrange plants which glow, and were pleasssuring yourssself to our little sssquabble. These actionsss are suspiciousss! Outsidersss are ssstrictly forbidden from our affairsss!”

“N-non, I did not know! Honest! Those plants, they are for medicine! They are very valuable where I am from! I-if you want them, you can have them, just please let me go!”

A higher-pitched voice chimes in behind Lin, the tone playful yet cruel.

“I sssay we take it anyway, and then take her! You have shown usss all your dominance once again, mistresss, and we ssserve you… but may we not take our chance to dominate those below usss?”

A chorus of thickly-accented voices chime in in response:

“Yess, let usss have her!” “Ssshe belongsss to usss now!” “Let usss, let usss!” “Please, mistress! Oh, please!”

The tall alpha, despite being over a foot shorter than Lin standing, looms tall over the blue-and-white lizard girl, pondering the situation. She is not one to give anything away too easily, but is well-versed enough in tribal politics to know when some concessions must be given to keep the populous on her side.

“Very well! For tonight, let thisss trespassser be below each and every one of you, to deal with in our way. Her mouth isss yoursss, but leave her other holesss untouched. Our businesss partnersss ssseldom like their slavesss to be worn out before the purchase…”

The crimson matriarch fixes her gaze directly upon Lin, staring deep into her eyes. The corners of her mouth curl up, and her sharp, dagger-like teeth are exposed in a predatory grin.

“Yesss, ssslave. Tonight, you belong to the Koboldsss… tomorrow, to the highest bidder. Ssstring her up!”

The camp erupts in a flurry of activity as the small tribe begins working to raise a long wooden pole in the dirt beside the fire, fetching ropes or otherwise milling around, already working to wake their cocks back up with slow, deliberate strokes starting from the base, pushing the blood forward and causing their erections to rise and fat veins to bulge across the surface of their impressive members.

“Non! Non! You can’t do this, I can’t-!”

Lin scrabbles in the dirt desperately, her expression having given way to wide-eyed fear. Slavery?! Who sort of man or beast would buy her? And that is if she can even survive this night… Her throat tightens in panic, and some small part of her mind flickers with the grim thought that they’d probably enjoy her mouth even more for it.

The Kobolds drag her by her wrists and shoulders over to the newly-erected pole, and slam the back of her still-tender head against it, sending a fresh burst of stars across her vision. Her hands are pulled roughly behind her and tied more roughly still with coarse rope bindings. A loop of thick leather is wrapped around her neck and the pole itself, loose enough to allow her to breathe and bob slightly, but otherwise keep her head upright and in position.

“Ack! Please, it’s too tight, you’re hurting m- _ mmmph!~ _ ”

The desperate prisoner’s pleas are cut short as the first Kobold in line steps forward without preamble, shoving her full girth into Lin’s open mouth and letting out a sigh of pleasure as her cock meets the back of the girl’s mouth and presses into the tight, muscular resistance of her throat. Lin’s slender neck bulges as the Kobold impales her face with their unyielding womanhood, driving themselves into her mouth until their round, weighty balls press firmly against the delicate angle of her chin.

Lin’s hands contort into tight little fists and then flare out repeatedly as her thin wrists strain futility against the rough rope binding her arms behind her. Her eyes grow wide and desperate, darting every which way as they attempt to find any sign of mercy among the eager, hungry crowd. The campfire casts sinister shadows across the scene as a dozen or more Kobold cocks jockey for a chance to be next in line. She squeals, her words blocked in her throat by the fat girth throbbing within her occupied throat, but the message is clear: “Please, you’re hurting me. I can’t breath.”

The Kobolds do not care.

Heavy, stinking cocks smear thick gobs of salty, musky precum across her cheeks and hair, prodding at her face and neck and shoulders. Someone slides in from her behind, squeezing a meaty shaft into the crook of her armpit and thrusting roughly against the thin scales covering her ribcage. Her breasts are groped and fondled by greedy hands, blunt claws digging into her flesh and leaving bright, throbbing welts across her chest and stomach.

At last, the Kobold buried in her mouth decides to move, and not a moment too soon; Lin was close to her limit already and her tenure as the tribe’s bottom blowbang bitch had barely begun. The short, stocky creature draws her hips back, unsheathing her cock from Lin’s esophagus as she sputters and gags, saliva and mucus running down her lips and chin in long sticky strands. With one quick thrust followed by another, and another, the captured lizard girl’s face is fucked with the full length of her tormentor’s member, her entire being reduced to a warm wet hole with the only purpose of pleasing fat Kobold cock.

The creature grunts, then groans, firing off two quick ropes of chewy semen into down her throat and into her mouth as they pull out, finishing their orgasm across her face and hair. The heavy load plasters her, draping across her distressed features like a coat of paint as she gasps and sucks in air with an exaggerated heaving motion.

“ _Blegh!_ ”

Lin retches out what cum remains in her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes from the exertion of holding her breath and the burning soreness in her jaw and neck.

“It’s too much, you’re going to kill me!”

The Kobolds laugh, as another steps up to claim their dominion over her.

“A ssslave that cannot ssserve cannot sssurvive. Ssstop talking, and ssstart sssucking, ssslut.”

As Lin opens her mouth to respond, she instead finds another cock ready and waiting to push her words back down her throat with its swollen head. This Kobold is much more vigorous than the first, grabbing hold of the pole against Lin’s back and slamming their hips repeatedly into her head. The Kobold’s heavy balls, full to bursting, slap against her chin with the rhythm, knocking loose the slippery mess of cum and saliva from her face with each impact. Lin can feel her lips beginning to bruise and they are stretched to their limit and mashed against the Kobold’s pelvis with each thrust, When they finally cum, they drive they cock as deep into the mouth as they can and let their throbbing cock drain directly down her throat and into her stomach. Lin’s belly begins to feel full already from the force-fed meal of Kobold seed, and she wonders with honest worry how she can contain the release of another Kobold’s balls inside her, let alone the entire rest of the tribe…

The assembled Kobolds take the rest of the night to explore that very question, raping Lin’s mouth in succession until every last one has had a turn at the captive lizard girl. Multiple times now has she had to throw up the enormous volume of semen deposited into her stomach, and when the final Kobold steps away, she is a filthy, stinking, unconscious mess.

The alpha Kobold, who had up to this point merely watched the proceedings with some measure of pride in her tribe’s virility and lack of mercy, steps forward at last, her massive girlcock painfully erect and twitching with anticipation as she takes the final turn… but not with the unconscious captive’s mouth. As leader she had the right to whichever hole she wanted, and she would not share an orifice with her lesser kin. 

She barks the order to have Lin cut down, and the spent herbalist slumps forward into the slimy mud of spilled cum and saliva coating the ground. Tearing the loose pants off of her comatose body and into shreds, the red-scaled matriarch instead places her dripping cock against the tight pucker of her target’s asshole. Two of her subordinates hold Lin down to keep her unconscious body from sliding away, and the head Kobold slowly pushes herself into that exquisite, unresisting hole. Lin’s limp body shudders and jerks like a doll as the Kobold queen fucks her ass, headless of lubrication or limits as she fills her body completely with her enormous womanhood. Semen spills from Lin’s mouth with every thrust, pushed up and out of her body as her insides warp and wrap around the invading cock. 

Taking Lin’s ass completely, the red-scaled alpha uses her delicate, worn-out body for her pleasure, delighting in how her tight hole reflexively grips and pushes against her shaft, pulling away from her body obscenely with each stroke and grinning wide as her new toy groans and gasps weakly as the anal assault, reacting entirely by instinct from whatever faraway place her consciousness has drifted to…

The sun is up when Lin awakens, and her first thoughts are of the overpowering scent of semen still covering her body, the burning pain in her raped and gaped rear, and… the sensation of rocking movement beneath her. She sobs, eyes shut tight, and curls into a fetal ball. 

“Oh, you’re awake? Good, we were worried we had lossst you for a while there. Few can take the bosss unscathed, heh heh~”

Lin slowly opens her eyes as the raspy voice addresses her. She sees trees moving across her blurry vision… or rather, she soon realizes, she is the one in motion. She finds herself in a makeshift wooden cage, being dragged through the woods on rickety wheels. The grey-scaled Kobold from the night before has jumped up on its side, and is now peering at her through the bars.

“Y-you! Non, why are you- Where am I?! Where are you taking me?!” 

With rising panic, she bolts upright and begins to yell into the trees, heedless of the crowd of Kobolds surrounding the small caravan.

“omeone help! I’ve been kidnapped! Please, anyone!”

The grey whelp frowns and reaches into the cage to grasp a rope in one claw, the other end of which is tied tightly around Lin’s well-used and welted neck.

“Quite, ssslave. Sssomeone will come and take you sssoon. Until then, you ssstill belong to usss!”

The Kobold punctuates their statement by pulling on the makeshift leash, drawing Lin’s face to the bars and holding it there as they fit their cock between her bruised lips in a cruel repeat of last night’s debauchery. It’s going to be a long and bumpy ride...

**Author's Note:**

> My works and info can also be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)
> 
> Character art of Lin created by [D-rex](https://d-rex-art.tumblr.com/)!  
> 


End file.
